Super Rio X: The Demon
by Nightfly123
Summary: Two years have passed since The Rio Army have defeated the Red Owl club, peace has finally returned as everyone began to enjoy it. Despite all of this however, Jewel has gone missing and an new threat has come from out of the shadows as he seeks to complete an mysterious mission that he has been assigned to complete or else, he will suffer deadly consequences.


**Hello everyone. Here is the sequel to Super Rio X. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Two years have passed since the defeat of Alex and the Red Owl club, Nightfly along with the rest of the Rio Army are busy enjoying themselves. It is clear that, everything is going well for everyone involved as they were having a party. The entire Amazon rainforest is having a good time, partying with their partners.

Everyone was busy doing different things, Bia is currently dancing with her girlfriend Alondra and Tiago is doing the same with Jason. Carla is with her uncles, Nico and Pedro as the three are busy singing alongside each other. While that was happening, an female Keel-billed Toucan is busy making her way towards Carla.

This caught the attention of Carla, who smiled at the sight of the female Keel-billed Toucan as the two began to share a dance together. When they are dancing, the female Keel-billed toucan revealed her name to be Rita as the two continued to dance. Eventually, the two leaned towards each other as their beaks connected in a kiss.

Despite everyone having a good time together, there is still one bird missing from this party. That bird being Jewel, the widow of Blu and mother of their three children. She has gone off fighting criminals, due to the fact that it helps her take her mind off her dead husband. It is also clear, that she is struggling from depression as a result.

It has become very clear to everyone, that she was having nightmares about what happened to Blu. The fact she kept seeing his dead face, frightened her a lot as she was usually heard crying from that nightmare. So this led to everyone, taking turns to look after Jewel until she had mysteriously disappeared from their sights.

Nightfly himself is very concerned about Jewel, knowing that seeing Blu's dead body was horrifying for Jewel. He knew that it is his responsibility as leader of the Rio Army, to make sure that everyone was recovering well from what happened a few years ago and two years ago. The recovering process wasn't easy, but, they managed it.

"I can't believe, that it's only been two years, Nightfly" said Skyler as she sat next to Nightfly on the roof. "I just hope, Alex and the Red Owl club will regain their senses".

"Yeah, me too, he is a good bird, Skyler, deep down" said Nightfly as he touched Skyler's wing with his own. "Besides, we have to look after each other now, all of us".

"I'm worried about Jewel, she's been gone for so long" said Skyler as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I can't imagine, what she's going through right now".

"Same here, she's been through a lot, lately, Skyler" said Nightfly as his concern for Jewel only began to grow further. "She really needs help, especially, right now".

Skyler nodded in agreement at what the leader of the Rio Army is saying, knowing that they need to help Jewel recover from her depression. Although she knows this, it's clear that it is not the only thing that is currently running through her mind. Her facial expressions showed, that she is also thinking of something that is far more troubling.

While the Rio Army are busy enjoying the peace that they've fought to protect, the group have no idea that the peace will once again be shattered. They also have no idea, that a new threat has appeared in the city of Rio De Janerio without them knowing. It is an male Harpy Eagle, who is currently making his way towards an familiar nightclub.

He arrived in the nightclub with an teenage female Harpy Eagle by his side, they make their way towards an female Yellow Macaw as she is dancing. She is enjoying herself, before she sees the two as she begins to wonder about why they are here. Despite being cautious, she happily walks over to them as the male Harpy Eagle spots her.

The male Harpy Eagle gestures over to her to come join him at a nearby table, where the three begin to have an discussion about different topics. Despite trying to listen, the female Yellow Macaw couldn't help sneak a glance at the female Harpy Eagle teenager. It is clear to her, that she is looking at the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Harrigan the powerful" said Harrigan as he introduced himself and his companion. "This beauty is my daughter, Elena the beautiful".

"I can definitely see that, she is clearly beautiful in my eyes" said the female Yellow Macaw as she kept her smile on Elena. "My name Mikaela, I'm the best dancer here".

"We're sure that you are, besides, we've a lot to discuss" said Harrigan as he maintained eye contact with the bird opposite him. "Including your interest in my daughter".

"What can I say?, I would love to have her as my girlfriend" said Mikaela as she ignored Harrigan while busy flirting with Elena. "She's so cute, soft, she has amazing eyes".

"Ok, let's get straight to it, you can have my daughter for free" said Harrigan as he'd finally managed to get Elena's attention. "But tell me, where I can find him, Elena".

Mikaela could only smile brightly at Harrigan's reasonable offer to her, before she finally gave him the information that he desperately needed. After getting the information, Harrigan nodded in thanks as he began to spend the last moments with his daughter. He promised to come find her, after he has completed the mission that he was given.

Elena smiled at her father as they an final father-daughter heartfelt hug, until they released each other after a few minutes of embracing each other. Before he'd to go, his daughter gave him an kiss on the cheek as he smiled at the young woman that he'd raised. Mikaela took Elena dancing, while Harrigan set off to find his mystery target.


End file.
